UNSC Codex: Character Bios
by SmokeTinyTom
Summary: This is the additional details of all my characters that will be be seen in my Stories. This is working with my other Codexes and ongoing FanFiction story, UNSC OPERATIONS: ORESTES' LIBERATION. This will be devoid of Equipment, only Characters.
1. Fire Team LANCASHIRE

**UNSC Codex: Character Bio SPARTAN-IV Fire Team Lancashire**

 **A/N: This is my SPARTAN-IV Fire Team that provided security for Colonel Cobb in Chapter the characters are based upon the OC's from Mindless Entertainment. Additional: If you like the layout of the codex and need to use it yourself, by all means please do. Just a small credit since Authors have to help one another out. All visors are named from the list REQ Cards in Halo 5: Guardians. All the characters are based upon the OC's from Mindless Entertainment. Enjoy the codex, please Read and Review at the end.**

 **Password:************

 **-PASSWORD ACCEPTED-**

 **-ACCESS "Fire Team LANCASHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **Fire Team Introduction:** Fire Team LANCASHIRE has operated in large-scale operations and medium-scale board actions having served with the UNSC since midway through the Human/Sanghelios-Storm Covenant War. The unit has an unique composition of being an all female fire team and one of the few SPARTAN Fire Teams that have a matching paint scheme that have not served within ONI. Additional: An interesting pass time, involving restraints and other equipment that is not UNSC Regulation, has been performed by all members of LANCASHIRE. However, it is overlooked by their most common transport vessel CO (Captain Kirsty Goodacre) due to their excellent service record and professionalism in combat situations.

 **-ACCESS "Fire Team LANCASHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **Name:** Beverly Chalmers

 **Rank:** Captain

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 25

 **Nationality:** United Americas Federation (Old United States of America)

 **Hair Colour/Style:** Dark Brown, Chest Length Hair

 **Eye Colour:** Silver

 **Appearance:** White skin,

 **Visor:** Midnight

 **Armour:** AVIATOR-Class Mark XII (GEN5)

 **Armour Camouflage Design:** Digital Camo

 **Primary Armour Colour:** Khaki Green

 **Secondary Armour Colour:** Dark Brown

 **Detail Armour Colour:** Matte Black

 **Primary Emblem Colour:** Navy Blue

 **Secondary Emblem Colour:** Pure White

 **Tertiary Emblem Colour:** Bright Red

 **Personal Emblem:** Bright White 5-Point Star, 2 Horizontal Stripes with Bright Red and Navy Blue

 **Preferred Primary Weapon:** M439 Designated Marksman Rifle

 **Preferred Secondary Weapon:** BR98 Battle Rifle

 **Preferred Tertiary Weapon:** 2x M27/Caseless Submachine Guns

 **Skill Specialty:** Pilot Training and Computer Hacker

 **-ACCESS "Fire Team LANCASHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **Name:** Shannon Lord

 **Rank:** Lieutenant Commander

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 24

 **Nationality:** United Americas Federation (Old United States of America)

 **Hair Colour/Style:** Dark Brown, Straight Short Hair

 **Eye Colour:** Pale Blue

 **Appearance:** White skin,

 **Visor:** Clockwork

 **Armour:** NOBLE-Class Mark XII (GEN5)

 **Armour Camouflage Design:** Digital Camo

 **Primary Armour Colour:** Khaki Green

 **Secondary Armour Colour:** Dark Brown

 **Detail Armour Colour:** Matte Black

 **Primary Emblem Colour:** Desert Yellow

 **Secondary Emblem Colour:** Black

 **Tertiary Emblem Colour:** Black

 **Personal Emblem:** Cheetah (Desert Yellow with Black Spots and Outline)

 **Preferred Primary Weapon:** M267K Heavy Machine Gun

 **Preferred Secondary Weapon:** M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun

 **Preferred Tertiary Weapon:** 2x M27/Caseless Submachine Guns

 **Skill Specialty:** Heavy Weaponry and CQC (Close Quarters Combat)

 **-ACCESS "Fire Team LANCASHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **Name:** Catherine Boulder

 **Rank:** Warrant Officer Class II

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 24

 **Nationality:** United Americas Federation (Old United States of America)

 **Hair Colour/Style:** Dark Brunette, chest length hair

 **Eye Colour:** Silver

 **Appearance:** White skin,

 **Visor:** Sunspot

 **Armour:** HELLJUMPER-Class Mark XII (GEN5)

 **Armour Camouflage Design:** Digital Camo

 **Primary Armour Colour:** Khaki Green

 **Secondary Armour Colour:** Dark Brown

 **Detail Armour Colour:** Matte Black

 **Primary Emblem Colour:** Bright Orange

 **Secondary Emblem Colour:** Light Yellow

 **Tertiary Emblem Colour:** Pure White

 **Personal Emblem:**

 **Preferred Primary Weapon:** MA7 Individual Combat Weapon System

 **Preferred Secondary Weapon:** M69 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon System

 **Preferred Tertiary Weapon:** 2x M27/Caseless Submachine Guns

 **Skill Specialty:** Explosives Ordinance Disposal Officer/Demolition Expert and Engineering

 **-ACCESS "Fire Team LANCASHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **Name:** Marie Anne Leveque

 **Rank:** Warrant Officer Class II

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 22

 **Nationality:** United Americas Federation (French Canadian)

 **Hair Colour/Style:** Red Shoulder-Length Hair

 **Eye Colour:** Silver

 **Appearance:** Dark skin,

 **Visor:** Dianthus

 **Armour:** ARGUS-Class Mark XII (GEN5)

 **Armour Camouflage Design:** Digital Camo

 **Primary Armour Colour:** Khaki Green

 **Secondary Armour Colour:** Dark Brown

 **Detail Armour Colour:** Matte Black

 **Primary Emblem Colour:** Bright Red

 **Secondary Emblem Colour:** Pure White

 **Tertiary Emblem Colour:** Bright Red

 **Personal Emblem:** Pure White Maple Leaf with Thick Bright Red Outline

 **Preferred Primary Weapon:** SRS-105D Series-7 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle

 **Preferred Secondary Weapon:** M779 Squad Assault Weapon

 **Preferred Tertiary Weapon:** 2x M6R Personal Defence Weapon Systems

 **Skill Specialty:** Sharpshooter and Tactical Awareness

 **-CLOSING "Fire Team LANCASHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **A/N: Well, my first completed Character Bio outside of a Story introduction. Over time characters that have been named will eventually be added to the Character Bio in additional Chapters. Rated M after I got permission to use OC's from and the Adult theme/content in the earlier in the chapter. If it helps**

 **SmokeTinyTom.**


	2. Fire Team YORKSHIRE

**A/N: The age is what they'd look like if they were in the 21st Century. I'm assuming that in 870 years time the average human life is about 600-800 years old. And with Cryo-Sleep in between long voyages then even longer. But they're all over 360 years old to allow for Human-Covenant War veterans. All visors are named from the list REQ Cards in Halo 5: Guardians.**

 **Password:************

 **-PASSWORD ACCEPTED-**

 **-ACCESS "Fire Team YORKSHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **Fire Team Introduction:** Fire Team YORKSHIRE has proven their worth in hundreds of missions together. Both small-scale Counter-Insurrectionist, Snatch-and-Grab, Interrogation and Assassination. It has also performed commendably in Large-Scale Invasions, SPARTAN Spearhead, Boarding Actions, Orbital Insertions, Combat Search and Rescue, Sabotage and Ambushes ahead of Assaults, so name it and they've done it in their career with the UNSC. The team is unique to have featured a married couple (Captain Adam Scott and Jennifer Scott) and have all served in ONISAD and UNSC-Swords of Sanghelios combined operations. The unit shares the same Emblem of crossed combat knives and all have often field-tested experimental weaponry, armour and Forerunner Augmentations in development at UNSC/ONI Research and Development facilities. Usual pass time aboard vessels is studying for their next assignment, activities range from professional War Games and other SPARTAN Sports. Planet-side is performing the role of a squad of saboteurs in UNSC Training exercises, often scouting destroying and/or being hunted by a much larger UNSC Force, to hone skills and to help prepare UNSC Forces if they to hunt kill-teams themselves.

 **-ACCESS "Fire Team YORKSHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **Name:** Adam Scott

 **Rank:** Captain

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 29

 **Nationality:** Coalition of European Countries (Great Britain)

 **Hair Colour/Style:** Dirty Blonde Hair, Close-Cropped

 **Eye Colour:** Green (L) and Bright Blue (R)

 **Appearance:** White Skin, Clean-Shaven, sharp featured face

 **Visor:** Dauntless

 **Armour:** DEADEYE-Class Mark XII (GEN5)

 **Armour Camouflage Design:** Splintered Camo

 **Primary Armour Colour:** Titanium-A Grey

 **Secondary Armour Colour:** Titanium-A Black

 **Detail Armour Colour:** Dark Grey

 **Primary Emblem Colour:** Matte Forerunner Silver

 **Secondary Emblem Colour:** Titanium-A Black

 **Tertiary Emblem Colour:** Titanium-A Grey

 **Personal Emblem:** Matte Forerunner Silver Crossed Combat Knives with Black Grips and Titanium-A Grey background

 **Preferred Primary Weapon:** Sniper Rifle System-105D Series-7 Anti-Material

 **Preferred Secondary Weapon:** BR98 Battle Rifle

 **Preferred Tertiary Weapon:** 2x M27/Caseless Submachine Gun

 **Skill Specialty:** Sharpshooting and Assassination

M69 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon System, M27/Caseless Submachine Gun, M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun, M267K Heavy Machine Gun (Man-Portable), M779 Squad Automatic Weapon, Sniper Rifle System-105D Series-7 Anti-Material, M439 Designated Marksman Rifle, MA7 ICWS, BR98 Battle Rifle

 **-ACCESS "Fire Team YORKSHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **Name:** Francis Jewel

 **Rank:** Commander

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 34

 **Nationality:** Coalition of European Countries (France)

 **Hair Colour/Style:** Black hair, Buzz-Cut

 **Eye Colour:** Amber

 **Appearance:** Rounded, well proportioned face

 **Visor:** Rampant

 **Armour:** PATHFINDER-Class Mark XII (GEN5)

 **Armour Camouflage Design:** Splintered Camo

 **Primary Armour Colour:** Titanium-A Grey

 **Secondary Armour Colour:** Titanium-A Black

 **Detail Armour Colour:** Dark Grey

 **Primary Emblem Colour:** Matte Forerunner Silver

 **Secondary Emblem Colour:** Titanium-A Black

 **Tertiary Emblem Colour:** Titanium-A Grey

 **Personal Emblem:** Matte Forerunner Silver Crossed Combat Knives with Black Grips and Titanium-A Grey background

 **Preferred Primary Weapon:** M439 Designated Marksman Rifle

 **Preferred Secondary Weapon:** M779 Squad Automatic Weapon

 **Preferred Tertiary Weapon:** 1x M27/Caseless Submachine Gun and 1x M6R Personal Defence Weapon Systems

 **Skill Specialty:** Pilot Training and Designated Rifle Marksman

M69 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon System, M27/Caseless Submachine Gun, M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun, M267K Heavy Machine Gun (Man-Portable), M779 Squad Automatic Weapon, Sniper Rifle System-105D Series-7 Anti-Material, M439 Designated Marksman Rifle, MA7 Individual Combat Weapon System, BR98 Battle Rifle, M6R Personal Defence Weapon Systems

 **-ACCESS "Fire Team YORKSHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **Name:** Amy DeBlanc

 **Rank:** Commander

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 26

 **Nationality:** Coalition of European Countries (Great Britain)

 **Hair Colour/Style:** Dark Green

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Appearance:** White Skin,

 **Visor:** Saturnine

 **Armour:** COUNTER INTELLIGENCE OPERATOR-Class Mark XII (GEN5)

 **Armour Camouflage Design:** Splintered Camo

 **Primary Armour Colour:** Titanium-A Grey

 **Secondary Armour Colour:** Titanium-A Black

 **Detail Armour Colour:** Dark Grey

 **Primary Emblem Colour:** Matte Forerunner Silver

 **Secondary Emblem Colour:** Titanium-A Black

 **Tertiary Emblem Colour:** Titanium-A Grey

 **Personal Emblem:** Matte Forerunner Silver Crossed Combat Knives with Black Grips and Titanium-A Grey background

 **Preferred Primary Weapon:** MA7 Individual Combat Weapon System

 **Preferred Secondary Weapon:** M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun

 **Preferred Tertiary Weapon:** 2x M27/Caseless Submachine Gun

 **Skill Specialty:** Intelligence Gathering/Counter Intelligence and Close Quarters Combat (CQC)

 **-ACCESS "Fire Team YORKSHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **Name:** Jennifer Scott

 **Rank:** Captain

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 28

 **Nationality:** United Americas Federation (Old United States of America)

 **Hair Colour/Style:** Orange/Red, Chest Length Hair

 **Eye Colour:** Dark Green

 **Appearance:** Olive Skin,

 **Visor:** Dauntless

 **Armour:** BREAKER-Class Mark XII (GEN5)

 **Armour Camouflage Design:** Splintered Camo

 **Primary Armour Colour:** Titanium-A Grey

 **Secondary Armour Colour:** Titanium-A Black

 **Detail Armour Colour:** Dark Grey

 **Primary Emblem Colour:** Matte Forerunner Silver

 **Secondary Emblem Colour:** Titanium-A Black

 **Tertiary Emblem Colour:** Titanium-A Grey

 **Personal Emblem:** Matte Forerunner Silver Crossed Combat Knives with Black Grips and Titanium-A Grey background

 **Preferred Primary Weapon:** M267K Heavy Machine Gun (Man-Portable)

 **Preferred Secondary Weapon:** M69 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon System

 **Preferred Tertiary Weapon:** 2x M6R Personal Defence Weapon Systems

 **Skill Specialty:** Heavy Weaponry and Explosives Ordinance Disposal Officer/Demolitions Expert

 **-CLOSING "Fire Team YORKSHIRE" DATABASE-**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this Codex Chapter. Please Review!**

 **SmokeTinyTom.**


End file.
